The present invention relates to a novel lighting fixture having multiple rotation mechanisms.
Light fixtures are often required to direct light to various areas and at various angles in order to be versatile or useful. This criteria is especially acute in track lighting fixtures which are typically mounted from a ceiling or wall above the space to be illuminated.
One type of adjustable lighting fixture may be seen in a surface mounted lamp distributed under the trademark Accent One by Gardco Lighting of San Leandro, Calif. The Gardco Lighting fixture is not able to move along a track since it is enclosed in a tubular support.
A lighting fixture generally cylindrical in shape having adjustability about several axes would be a notable advance in the art of lighting.